


17

by Hikoshi



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikoshi/pseuds/Hikoshi
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on XXXTENTACION's 17.  Warning: Spoilers to Ralph Breaks The Internet. Tons of swearing and dark, aggressive themes.





	1. The Explanation

17.

A collection of drabbles connecting to Ralph Breaks The Internet I've composed.

17 is the album that sparked the whole idea.

My own personal ideas.

Soon to be executed right after this prologue.

By reading this, I let out one warning before you move on.

If you haven't watched Ralph Breaks The Internet, or do not understand any of the material, do not read.

If you do not understand any of the songs listed, do not read.

I want you to connect and understand, and I cannot help unless you do whatever is listed.

Here is my collection of drabbles that I have composed through out the days

That I have wrote throughly

And thoughtfully.

I love y'all.

Thank you for reading

Enjoy.


	2. Fuck Love

Vanellope is the only one Ralph needs in his life. Without her, Ralph's not Ralph. Her only best friend is what makes his life worthy. She resides within him, she never resides anywhere else besides Ralph's side. She never leaves Ralph for a specified reason.

Or so he thought.

She wants to switch sides with Shank now? She's throwing away their friendship of 6 years! She'd rather not be with her best friend, the friend that changed both of their fucking lives. What about everyone back at the arcade?

NO! SHE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE! ONLY SLAUGHTER RACE!

She fucking lost it now. She doesn't realize what she's about to do. She's about to leave everyone behind, and hell only Ralph knows! She hasn't told anyone else about her change. She's about to rip everyone's hearts out! Everyone is going to be devastated after realizing what she has done! Well guess what, she doesn't care!

What's Ralph going to do now? Vanellope doesn't want to be with him now, how the hell is he going to make her stay with him? He feels gunfire inside of his head now after upon realizing, hell riots are wrapping around his head! He has no words to spit out afterwards.

It's not going to be the same without Vanellope.


	3. Revenge

REVENGE.

He had done it. He acted on his revenge. He caused so much damage. He caused so much conflict. He made her numb more than ever. Hearts were broken. He had decided, "No, I'm not gonna let her stay. I'm not letting her walk." Worst of all?

He left her in fear.

What has Ralph done? He almost fucking killed her! All for just trying to keep her with him? STUPID! He couldn't believe what he had done, and now look at this, she no longer wants to be with him. Vanellope, his best friend for over 6 years, whom he has trusted ever since, wants to be away from him. She no longer has his trust within her anymore. She views him as his enemy. The bad guy he once was.

"You took petty on me, Ralph. You think I wanna hang out with a friend like you? No! You're an asshole for this!"

Was the act of Revenge even worth it? Did it just happen to make things worse? Did she really mean that she doesn't want to be with him anymore? Let me answer these questions for you; No, yes, and perhaps. What would happen after all of this? I don't know.

Vanellope could do the same shit as well. She could seek revenge to Ralph. She could potentially put him in danger, hell, even kill him. No, she shouldn't be doing that. If he only wanted to keep her with him, what's the point of hurting him more? He's already hurt from the act of revenge he had sought upon her. That act of revenge was the worst mistake he had ever done. She's not going to make it worse than it is already.

Not only Ralph had harm himself for this, he had harmed another one as well. But who should rot in that grave after this? Of course Ralph, look what he did, he almost killed Vanellope. But he did this out of fear for a reason. Vanellope almost left Ralph for another one.

So both should rot.


	4. Ayala (Outro)

Letting go of Vanellope, one hell of a thing Ralph didn't want to do. Damn, it really hurt to see her go. He's not the only one, she misses him, a lot. Tough decision, yes, but it really did help Ralph in one way or another.

Doing this showed him things he can't forget. He lost his mind when he almost killed Vanellope by putting a fucking virus in Slaughter Race just so that she doesn't leave him. How petty he was when he did that. He can never forget what he did to her. It's part of a list of regrets that everyone makes.

All they both wish is for them to be together more often. They can't forget about each other. How can you forget about your only best friend and never wish you're together often?

"I love you so much. I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too kid.

I really am."

END OF 17.


End file.
